On Arrive Gamine !
by Camboune30
Summary: [Post "Jeu Dangereux"] Elsa et Le Patron pensent être enfin tranquilles et passent de bons moments ensemble ainsi qu'avec la famille Sommet. Mais un vieil ennemi va bientôt refaire surface. Un ennemi de ... Mathieu ? [SLG/Salut les Geeks] Patron X OC (Elsa)
1. Prologue

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Comme promis voici le prologue de "On arrive Gamine !" Bon, j'avoue, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire, je sais pas.

J'avais peut-être besoin de respirer avant de me lancer dans une "nouvelle aventure" avec vous ^^ et Quelle aventure ! Je vous en dis pas plus ;) Vous découvrirez ça de vous même et dans quelques chapitres ! :p

**/!\ "On arrive Gamine !" est la suite de "Jeu Dangereux" donc lisait d'abord "Jeu Dangereux" /!\**

(- Ca parait logique Gamine ...

Oui bah, je précise ! Il y a peut-être des personnes fatiguées qui lisent ces lignes !

- Ou complètement connes, au choix !

Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité !)

Bon, ce prologue n'est pas aussi long qu'un chapitre. Néanmoins j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ah ! et Je réponds aux Reviews anonymes du dernier chapitre de "Jeu Dangereux" aussi ^^

_Flamme Fire : :3 Merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère bien te faire devenir accroc ;)_

_Amy : La suite ? Et bien La voilà ! ;) Waouh ! Mais il y a trop de compliments d'un coup là x) Merci beaucoup ! Ça me touche vraiment :)_

_La Patronne : (- Eh ! C'est moi qui m'appelle comme ça logiquement ! Piqueuse de nom-/SBAM/) Merci beaucoup ^^ Voilà la suite :3_

_Casse : 0.0 WOW ! Et bien, Merci à toi de l'avoir suivi ^^ :3 :Keursurtoi:_

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie pendant "Jeu Dangereux" J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec "On arrive Gamine !"

Je vous aime fort mes p'tits loups ^^

Comme d'habitude :

**Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu qui n'appartient à personne ^^ Et bien sûr, rien n'a changé, Elsa est ma création :)**

L'illustration de couverture a encore et toujours été faite par l'ange nommé Elwensà ! Merci ma belle :3 Tu illumines mes journées ^^ :Keursurtoi: (vous pouvez retrouver son Twitter dans mon profil ! Alors ALLEZ-Y ! TOUT DE SUITE !)

(- A cette allure ils vont penser que c'est de l'exploitation et que tu la séquestres dans une de tes caves Gamine !

Pas faux x) )

**ALLER ! C'EST PARTI ! Cramponnez-vous à votre canapé, étirez vos petits doigts sur le clavier, préparez vos cris de Fangirls ! JE LÂCHE LA BÊTE !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue :<span>**

_Voilà une semaine que Le Patron a quitté Elsa, et voilà une semaine qu'elle relit sans cesse son message, essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment._

Des gouttes salées s'écrasèrent sur la feuille chiffonnée, faisant déteindre l'encre, l'emportant dans le sillage mouillé.

Les doigts qui tenaient le papier commencèrent à trembler. Des sanglots étranglés s'échappèrent de la personne qui lisait le message.

Elsa, car c'était elle dont il s'agissait, serrait les dents, les mains crispées sur le post-it, la rage vibrait en elle, mêlée à la tristesse qui semblait l'étouffer.

On aurait dit que Les lettres tracées en noires la narguaient.

Et ces phrases ! Ces phrases qui lui déchiraient le cœur lorsque son regard se posait dessus :

_« Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me casse en premier Gamine. Cherche pas à me revoir. Tu as été un bon coup, une simple distraction, semblable à une prostituée, sauf que tu ne m'as rien coûté ! Ça a été un putain de bon plan. Après tout, je suis gagnant partout non ? Je t'avais prévenu Gamine, avec moi, on ne joue pas, on ne peut que perdre ! En espérant que tu en tires une leçon … Ça serait tellement dommage que ton beau petit cul retombe entre de mauvaises mains ! N'est-ce pas ?!_

_Le Patron. »_

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?!

Avec rage, la jeune fille déchira le seul souvenir de la personnalité. Elle ferma les poings, ses jambes flageolant encore sous l'effet de la colère abritant son corps.

Elle baissa la tête, cachant ses beaux yeux derrière sa chevelure aux reflets roux. Un silence pesant prit place, le calme avant la tempête.

Puis, Elsa releva la tête, ses larmes s'étaient transformées en détermination. S'il pensait qu'il pouvait la jeter comme une pute d'un soir, il ne s'était jamais autant trompé !

* * *

><p>Le Patron se leva, encore endormi. Il enfila sa fidèle chemise noire, cachant légèrement ses abdos, et descendit les escaliers en boxer. Il était encore très tôt. Mais depuis que le criminel avait quitté Elsa, il n'arrivait plus à finir ses nuits et se levait généralement vers 5h du matin. Il avait pris l'habitude.<p>

Dans l'appartement, tout le monde dormait, alors, sans un bruit, il rentra dans la cuisine, se dirigea vers la machine à café et s'en prépara un, regardant d'un air fatigué à travers ses lunettes sombres les gouttes noires remplir la tasse.

Une douce chaleur traversa sa main lorsqu'il saisit la boisson brûlante, il attendit un petit peu avant de la porter à ses lèvres, appréciant le contact de la tasse contre sa peau.

Depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision, il avait changé, lui-même s'en était rendu compte. Il ne passait plus beaucoup de temps chez les Sommet, et sortait assez souvent pour retrouver Tatiana. Cette dernière était devenue une confidente pour lui et lorsqu'il pensait trop à Elsa, il lui en parlait, remplaçant leurs petites sauteries par de longues discussions torturées.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger la prostituée. Elle avait l'impression de compter pour le débauché, et ça lui faisait plaisir. Leur amitié n'en était que plus renforcée.

En songeant à elle, il eut l'ombre d'un sourire.

Lentement, il but une gorgée de la boisson énergétique, évitant de se brûler.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Le Patron fronça les sourcils. Qui était encore le connard qui frappait à la porte à cette heure ?! Nom de Dieu ! Les gens n'avaient pas de montre ?! Ou ils étaient complètement défoncés ?!

Un deuxième enchaînement de coups se fit entendre, cette fois ci, la personne avait tapé assez fort pour que Mathieu et les autres entendent.

Ne voulant pas les réveiller, Le criminel jura et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il posa sa main sur la poigné froide et après une légère hésitation, il ouvrit la porte.

Et se figea instantanément.

Devant lui, une jeune femme, sa longue chevelure aux reflets roux tombait sur son épaule droite, sa bouche était camouflée dans le col chaud de son grand manteau noir s'arrêtant à ses genoux, ses grandes jambes étaient protégées par des collants opaques noirs. Ses bras étaient croisés, fermant son manteau et empêchant que le froid s'immisce dans son corps transi.

En dessous d'une mèche légèrement ondulée, des yeux bleus se dégradant jusqu'à l'ambre avec quelques taches vertes dans ses iris brillaient d'un éclat malicieux et déterminé.

- Elsa … Souffla Le Patron, surpris. Pourquoi t'es là ?

Un silence pesant lui répondit. Le débauché soupira.

- Ecoute Gamine, fous le camp, t'as rien à faire ici.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il commença à refermer la porte, luttant contre l'envie de l'embrasser et de la serrer dans ses bras, frémissant d'un désir non contrôlé implosant en lui.

Au moment où la porte se refermait, Le Patron sentit une résistance s'opposer à lui.

- Sérieusement … Marmonna Elsa, la main posée contre le bois.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Gamine ?!

Trop, c'était trop pour elle.

D'une rage inébranlable, elle ouvrit la porte qui claqua avec force contre le mur avant de se refermer. Elle en profita pour entrer dans l'appartement, se postant devant Le criminel qui avait reculé.

- Tu pensais sérieusement … Commença-t-elle.

- Gamine … Grogna-t-il d'une voix menaçante

Elsa continua d'avancer, les poings serrés, forçant le débauché à faire un pas en arrière.

- Tu pensais sérieusement … Reprit-t-elle, plus fort. Que tu … Pouvais … Me jeter … COMME UNE DES PUTES DE TES BORDELS ?!

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase en articulant. Elle n'avait pas forcément crié, mais elle l'avait dit avec une telle intensité que ses paroles résonnèrent dans la tête du débauché.

- Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! Surtout en me lâchant après m'avoir laissé un misérable bout de papier à deux balles remplies de fausses excuses ! S'exclama-t-Elsa.

Elle tremblait, de tout son corps, de toute sa rage, de toute sa tristesse et de toute son âme.

- En réalité, Tu as peur ! Peur de trop t'attacher ! Peur d'avoir une faiblesse ! Peur que je te laisse tomber ! Alors tu me quittes avant ! Continua-t-elle.

Le Patron ne bougeait pas, la laissant s'approcher de lui, silencieux, écoutant la tirade de la jeune femme qui plongea ses yeux dans ceux cachés du criminel. Bientôt ils furent assez proches pour se toucher sans difficulté.

- Mais tu veux que je te dise ?! Tu vas pas t'en sortir si facilement ! Poursuivit-elle. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir sans rien dire, tu es bien naïf.

Puis, tout s'arrêta, un ange passa, et pendant quelques secondes ils se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa explose, tel un volcan, une tempête imprévisible et incontrôlable.

- PUTAIN ! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE MERDE ! Fulmina-t-elle.

Dans une rage imprévisible et une colère non emprisonnée, sa main droite se leva pour aller frapper la joue du Patron. Or, ce dernier dans un parfait réflexe saisit le poignet d'Elsa, l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit avant de l'attirer vers lui avec force.

Rapidement, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille qui se débattit légèrement avant de répondre au baiser, se délectant de ce contact qui lui avait horriblement manqué, mouvant ses lèvres avec désir.

Doucement, Le Patron rompit le baiser avant d'ajouter de sa voix caverneuse :

- Tais-toi Gamine.

Tendrement, il passa sa main sur la joue pâle d'Elsa qui frissonna.

- Patron … Murmura-t-elle.

- Je te lâche plus Gamine, tu as compris ?! Grogna-t-il avec autorité.

- Promis ?! Retourna la jeune femme.

- Promis Gamine.

Sur ces paroles, il l'empoigna et la plaqua contre lui, la serrant comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'évapore ou qu'elle lui glisse entre les doigts, partageant une étreinte douce et chaude qu'il avait tant désiré.

- Tu restes dormir ici ce soir … lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je ne sais pas si Mathieu sera d'acco-

- Ce n'était pas une question Gamine. Répliqua-t-il.

Avec force, il passa ses bras dans son dos et derrière ses fines jambes avant de la soulever sans sourciller. Bientôt, un sourire de loup fleurit sur son visage, sourire qui n'avait pas été tracé depuis longtemps. Sans attendre il monta à une vitesse hallucinante les escaliers sous les petits rires d'Elsa qui n'avait en aucun cas envie de rentrer seule chez elle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Fin du Prologue~<span>**

_Voilà voilà pour le prologue ^^_

_Bon, vous avez vu, je n'ai pas trop laissé la situation traîner en longueur. Beaucoup de choses vont arriver bien assez tôt ;)_

_Pour le rythme de parution des chapitres, j'essaie d'en poster au moins un chaque semaine, mais je ne vous garantis rien. La rentrée approche et les examens aussi T.T Du coup, si c'est pas toutes les semaines ça sera toutes les 2 semaines :)_

_Je ne veux pas bâcler mes chapitres, surtout pour cette Fic ^^_

_En tout cas, j'espère que le début vous a plut :)_

_C'est juste un prologue et ça ne pose donc qu'une "situation de départ" pour le chapitre 1 (que je vais commencer d'ailleurs) :)_

_Bref !_

_Je suis réellement Heureuse de vous retrouver pour continuer "Jeu Dangereux" à travers "On arrive Gamine !" ^^_

_P'tites ou Grosses Reviews ? :p_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam -_


	2. CH1 : Une vie normale

Salut les p'tits loups ! Me revoilà après deux semaines d'absences ! Et que dire ! En deux semaines, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, beaucoup de choses négatives qui ont entraîné des mouvements positifs ! Et ça *enlève ses lunettes de soleil* C'EST BEAU PUTAIN !

Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de mon opinion par rapport à Charlie, je veux juste dire que, comme beaucoup de Français, cet attentat m'a réellement choqué, moi qui ai toujours admiré la façon dont la liberté pouvait être maniée par un simple coup de crayon et une phrase marquante, moi qui suis tombée amoureuse de cette liberté et qui la considère comme mon seul Dieu, moi qui ai été sauvée par cette même liberté que la France avait gagnée durant de rudes épreuves.

Alors je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire désormais :

L**a France a gagné sa liberté au prix de nombreux combats, et ce n'est pas eux qui vont se permettre de nous l'enlever ^^**

Bon ! Maintenant, parlons du chapitre ! Tout d'abord, désolé du retard, même si je vous avais prévenu que je risquais de le poster dans 2 semaines ^^

La raison ? LA MAGNIFIQUE SEMAINE DE CESURE ! YOUHOU ! x)

Une semaine d'examens sur toutes les matières du Lycée ! -.-" C'était la grosse éclate !

BREF ! Entre les révisions, les examens, les oraux et la fatigue, je n'ai pas pu le poster avant :3

Aller ! On passe aux reviews anonymes ^^

_Elose : Waouh ! Merci beaucoup :3 ! Ca me touche tellement ! *.* Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Actuellement, mon petit coeur devient du chamallow *^*_

_La Patronne : ( - Salut Gamine ;)) Merci beaucoup ! :3 Ah ah ! Surprise Surprise ! ;) :p_

C'est tout pour les reviews anonymes ! ^^

Merci d'être aussi présents, de me suivre, toussa toussa :3 Je vous aime de tout mon petit coeur sadique et pervers ! ;)

~Sans vous je ne suis rien~

**Comme d'habitude, Les personnalités sont la propriété de Mathieu qui est entièrement libre ! :)**

Et l'image de couverture a été réalisée par un petit ange elfique d'amour ^^ Elwensà, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi ma belle :) :KeurSurToi:

Je lâche la bête les loulous !

Enjoy ! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Une vie normale.<span>**

Elsa sentit ses yeux papillonner légèrement lorsqu'un fin rayon de soleil caressa son visage. Lentement, elle se réveilla, allongée au centre du lit, sa nudité cachée par un drap de soie noire.

Elle remarqua tout de suite que Le Patron n'était pas à côté d'elle et entendit bien vite du bruit dans la cuisine. Le criminel avait dû se lever plus tôt et se préparait maintenant un café.

Encore endormie, le corps engourdi, Elsa se glissa hors du lit, enfila ses sous-vêtements et cacha son corps sous la chemise noire du débauché qui n'avait pas quittée le sol depuis la veille, l'utilisant comme nuisette.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais et ébouriffés, les coiffant à l'arrière puis sortit de la chambre à pas de loup.

Avec une grâce féline qu'elle seule possédait, elle descendit les escaliers souplement, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où la machine à café s'était mise en marche.

Le Patron se retourna lentement, une tasse à la main, il se colla nonchalamment à l'évier et eut un petit sourire lorsqu'il vit Elsa dans l'embrasure de la porte, enveloppée dans sa chemise noire s'arrêtant à ses genoux.

Elle paraissait se noyer dans le tissu sombre, terriblement frêle, dangereusement fragile, mais pourtant le criminel se prit à penser qu'il n'avait connu d'autres filles plus courageuses.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire chaleureux quoiqu'un peu fatigué.

- Salut Gamine. Chuchota-t-il de sa voix rauque.

- Salut Patron. Répondit-elle en s'approchant.

Délicatement, elle s'assit à la table, en face du Patron, ce dernier saisit une autre tasse contenant du café et lui avança.

Comme si sa vie en dépendait elle saisit rapidement l'objet et le porta à ses lèvres, se délectant de la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps.

Il la regarda, encore debout, et se dépêcha de finir sa boisson. Il se retourna et déposa la tasse vide dans l'évier avant de faire volte-face.

Le débauché planta son regard dans celui d'Elsa, laissant le silence s'installer, puis d'une voix calme et grave il lança :

- J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition Gamine …

- Ma proposition ? Répliqua La jeune fille, la mémoire embrumée par le sommeil.

- La proposition que j'avais déjà acceptée mais que je n'ai pas réellement respectée … Alors, si tu es toujours … d'accord …

- Attends, quelle proposition ?! Tu veux dire … La proposition « Sex Friends » ? Le coupa-t-elle.

- Bah ouais Gamine ! Faut que tu reprennes un peu de café on dirait ! La taquina-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ahah, très drôle ! Ironisa Elsa. Et, si tu veux savoir, oui, cette proposition tient toujours. Et oui, je suis toujours partante !

Elle se leva et d'un air aguicheur passa devant Le Patron qui ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur son bassin. La jeune fille posa sa tasse dans l'évier, se courbant légèrement pour mettre son corps en évidence.

Le criminel dû se contenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier au loup et lui sauter dessus, là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Puis comme si de rien n'était, Elsa le frôla sensuellement, lui arrachant un grognement frustré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ! Rajouta-t-elle, amusée.

- Tais-toi Gamine !

Il avait dit cette phrase dans un souffle empli de désir et de passion non contrôlés, faisant frissonner La jeune fille qui se tourna vers lui juste à temps pour le voir s'approcher d'elle, la forçant à reculer.

Bientôt elle sentit le mur froid derrière elle alors que Le Patron continuait inlassablement d'avancer jusqu'à ce que quelques faibles centimètres les séparent.

Le Patron se colla à elle, l'emprisonnant sous son corps brûlant, contrastant fortement avec la froidure du béton contre lequel ils étaient.

- Alors Gamine, On ne peut plus s'échapper ? Demanda-t-il amusé, un sourire de loup dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Peut-être que j'ai toujours voulu être attrapée … Répliqua Elsa provocatrice, arrachant un petit rictus ironique au criminel.

Celui-ci approcha lentement sa bouche de la gorge de sa victime, appréciant les petits frissons qu'il provoquait lorsque son souffle chaud caressait la peau ivoire.

Il avait une terrible envie de la faire sienne, de l'avoir exclusivement pour lui, de la voir gémir sous le plaisir qui lui procurait, de la voir succomber encore, de la voir s'abandonner à lui, entièrement.

Ses canines allaient titiller sa chair sensible lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

Bientôt Mathieu entrait dans la cuisine, coupant net les ardeurs des deux amants. Elsa se dégagea du Patron, gênée d'avoir été surprise avec le débauché, celui-ci adressa un regard noir à son créateur, qui, surpris, resta un moment sans bouger.

- T'es là toi ?! Finit-il par demander.

- Pardon … Je … Je vais m'en aller … Bredouilla la jeune fille, les joues rouges.

- Non, non, Ce n'est pas à toi que je posais la question, ne t'inquiète pas ! La rassura Mathieu avant de se tourner vers sa personnalité. Patron …

- Quoi ?! C'est chez moi ici, nan ? Répliqua ce dernier.

- Il y a quelques jours tu considérais cet appart' comme une sorte d'hôtel, on te voyait pas de la journée et tu ne rentrais que tard le soir. Alors permets-moi d'être surpris de te voir en plein jour dans cette pièce ! Déclara le youtuber.

Bientôt d'autres pas se firent entendre et Maître Panda arriva dans la cuisine. L'ursidé bailla intensément et se traîna jusqu'au frigo d'où il sortit son fameux « jus de bambou ». Fatigué, il regarda sans réagir le verre se remplir de son met préféré avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Ses yeux vides se posèrent sur Elsa et Le Patron auquel il adressa un :

- Salut toi …

Avant que son regard bleu se perde encore dans le néant, puis, comme si une décharge électrique le parcourait, il se retourna brusquement et s'exclama :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- Gamins, Vous commencez à me les casser là ! S'énerva Le Patron. Merde ! J'ai plus le droit de passer du temps dans ma baraque ?!

- Hein ?! Ah ! Si, si, bien sûr. S'empressa de répondre l'animal, à moitié endormi.

- Tu prévois de rester ? Demanda Mathieu, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr Gamin ! Je me casserais où ?!

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais … Retourna le créateur.

Les regards des trois hommes se posèrent sur Elsa qui, à ce moment, voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment disparaître.

- Euh … Et bien … Oui j'aimerais … Mais je repartirais parfois à mon appartement, je ne veux en aucun cas vous imposer ma présence. Chuchota-t-elle.

- Oh mais tu ne nous imposes rien du tout Elsa ! Répondit Mathieu.

- Merci. Souffla La jeune fille, soulagée.

- C'est Le Geek qui va être content ! Rajouta Maître Panda. Il t'apprécie beaucoup Elsa ! Et puis, maintenant tu fais partie de la famille !

- Oh non, je n'aurais pas la prétention de- Commença Elsa.

- Il a raison Gamine, tu fais partie de la famille ! La coupa Le Patron.

Cette réplique raisonna longtemps dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Et soudain, comme un tremblement de terre, ses souvenirs l'ébranlèrent.

* * *

><p><em>~Début du FlashBack~<em>

_- Arrête Elsa ! Obéis !_

_Une femme se tenait devant une adolescente qui semblait assez rebelle._

_- Mais, maman … _

_- NON ! Tu ne partiras pas à Paris ! Un point c'est tout ! De toute façon tu n'arriveras à rien ! Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu ?! _

_La mère avait dit ça avec une telle colère et une telle méchanceté, que sa fille resta bouche-bée pendant quelques secondes, pourtant pour elle, c'était comme si ça avait duré une éternité._

_- Je m'obstine parce que je crois en moi … Grogna Elsa, les poings serrés, les yeux nimbés de larmes._

_- Oh pitié ! Tu ne seras bonne qu'à travailler au McDo, porter des gosses, et crever seule ! _

_La jeune fille s'était avancée brusquement vers sa dénommée mère qui, elle, recula. Pour la première fois, elle était impressionnée par la force qui émanait d'Elsa._

_Cette dernière planta son regard acéré dans celui, lâche, de la femme._

_- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Je ne vivrais pas les mêmes choses que toi ! Assena-t-elle. Je sais pourquoi tu me détestes, j'ai détruit ta jeunesse, n'est-ce pas ?! C'est vrai ! Quel immonde et monstrueux bébé j'ai été ! Toujours à pleurer pour un rien ! Mais tu sais quoi ?! Si tu n'avais pas couché avec n'importe qui à 16 ans, peut-être que tu aurais eu une autre vie ! Une vie où je n'existerais pas ! C'est ce que tu veux non ?! Que je disparaisse ! Et bien ton vœu va être exaucé ! Tu crois que je ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle tu me gardes emprisonnée ici ?! Tu veux m'utiliser ! Tu as peur de manquer de quoique ce soit et de mourir seule comme une conne ! Mais tu vois, lorsqu'on essaie à tout prix d'empêcher que ça se produise, et bien le contraire arrive ! La vie est une pute ! Comme quoi, tu lui ressembles ! Je me casse de cette baraque maudite ! Essaie de retourner au McDo, après tout, t'es bonne qu'à ça non ?!_

_Après cette longue tirade, Elsa fit volteface, attrapa toutes ces affaires dans sa chambre et l'argent qu'elle avait minutieusement économisé et s'empressa de partir, claquant bruyamment la porte._

_Lorsqu'elle sortit de son ancienne maison, Elle inspira profondément, comme si elle sortait enfin la tête de l'eau. Puis, elle souffla légèrement, anxieuse à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle vie et en même temps heureuse de retrouver sa liberté._

_Elle remonta son sac bandoulière blindé sur son épaule et marcha d'un pas décidé. Elle ne voulait pas d'une famille semblable à celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Peut-être était-ce son rôle de rester seule._

_Elle l'acceptait à présent. Après tout, elle s'en était toujours sortie._

_~Fin du Flashback~_

* * *

><p>Elsa sentit ses yeux s'embrumaient alors que son corps fut pris d'un tressaillement soudain.<p>

Bientôt, quelques sanglots étranglés s'échappèrent d'elle. La jeune fille baissa la tête, cachant son visage dans ses mains trempées de gouttes salées.

Maître Panda, Mathieu et Le Patron la regardaient, surpris de cette réaction pour le moins imprévisible.

- Euh … Gamine ? T'es sûre que ça va ?! Demanda Le Patron, soucieux.

- On … On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Rajouta Maître Panda.

- Tu sais … On te force pas hein … Insista Mathieu.

Elsa renifla bruyamment avant de relever la tête et d'afficher un sourire éclatant.

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce n'est rien. Les rassura-t-elle. C'est juste que … Je suis heureuse …

Un silence apaisant s'installa avant puis les trois alter-egos sourirent en même temps. Maître Panda se leva, délaissant son petit déjeuner, et s'approcha d'Elsa.

- Si tu es heureuse on l'est alors ! S'exclama-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres, laissant entrevoir deux petits crocs pointus.

- Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec la chinoise ! Railla Le Patron, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du fier ursidé.

La jeune fille, devant la scène pour le moins comique, laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.

Peut-être que finalement, elle avait perdu sa famille pour en trouver une autre, une autre qui allait l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était. Et à ce moment, c'était ce qui était vraiment important pour elle.

* * *

><p>Un homme de taille moyenne regardait plusieurs fenêtres affichées sur son PC, ces fenêtres étaient des images de vidéo surveillance.<p>

Ces vidéos surveillances montraient un appartement connu, celui d'un youtuber à schizophrénie multiple qui s'était auparavant échappé d'un certain asile.

- Oh oh, regardez ça ! Murmura l'homme d'une voix intéressée.

Il se pencha vers l'écran comme s'il pouvait zoomer sur l'image juste en s'approchant.

- Voyez-vous ça …

Sur la vidéo, une jeune fille, enveloppée dans un grand manteau noir, toquait frénétiquement à la porte.

Celle-ci finit pas s'ouvrir sur un homme habillé en noir qui commença à la refermer. Et Soudain, La jeune fille l'arrêta et entra.

La porte se referma sur elle et l'homme derrière l'écran ne put savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Néanmoins une chose était sûre, cette fille avait un lien direct avec la famille Sommet.

Ce fameux lien que l'inconnu avait terriblement besoin pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Oh oui … son plan était enfin prêt, et il s'en délectait d'avance !

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Fin du chapitre 1~<span>**

_Voilà ce chapitre est terminé :3_

_Le chapitre 2 sera publié dans 2 semaines, si ce n'est pas avant ^^_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut autant que le prologue :3_

_Je sais que je suis une sadique de vous laisser comme ça xD Mais je l'assume et je ne suis pas mais alors pas du tout désolée ! *Muahahahahahah*_

_Bref ! Des hypothèses pour la suite ? :p Allez y ! défoulez vous !_

_Petites ou Grosses reviews ? ;)_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam -_


	3. CH2 : Not Safe

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Voici le second chapitre de "On Arrive Gamine !"

( - Nan, sans blague ?! /SBAFF/)

Je sais, je sais, je devais le poster demain, mais je me suis dis que vous le méritiez pour aujourd'hui !

( - C'est surtout parce que tu es une sadi-/SBAM/)

Donc le voici !

J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire ^^

Mais je suis quand même contente du résultat :3

Après ce chapitre, tout va évoluer plus vite vous allez voir ;)

Aller ! On passe aux reviews Anonymes ! :)

_KAWAII CAT : Merci de ta review :3 Voilà la suite ^^_

_La Patronne : Oh oh ! Je savais que quelqu'un allait me la faire celle-là ;) AH AH ! SURPRISE ! :p_

_AngNiRa : Merci beaucoup :3 Ca me touche grave ce que tu dis ! et je suis très contente de savoir que tu avais suivi "Jeu Dangereux" et que maintenant c'est au tour de "On Arrive Gamine !"_

_( - Pour les lemons Gamine j'ai fait des études spécialisées ;) _

_- Arrête de dire des conneries ! xD)_

_Eloise : HEY ! Tu es sûre que tu n'avais pas consommer de coc avant de lire mon chapitre ? xD (COCAINE PUTAIN ! COCAINE !). Je sais que beaucoup de gens disent que mes Fics sont de la drogue, mais quand même à ce point ! Ca devient effrayant xD _

_Bref ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour cette review qui, en la relisant, m'a fait toujours aussi rire et qui m'a rempli de joie *.* J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (Et que tes Feels seront brisés ! #MUAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAH XD) _

_Gros poutous sur toi :3_

Voilà pour les reviews anonymes !

Vous connaissez le refrain :

**Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu et ce dernier est libre comme le vent :3**

La couverture de cette Fanfic a été réalisée Par la TALENTUEUSE, LA MAGNIFIQUE, QUE DIS-JE L'ANGELIQUE **ELWENSA** ! (Vous pouvez retrouver son Twitter dans mon profil ^^)

Bon ! Je vous laisse déguster ce nouveau chapitre et je vous dis rendez-vous à la fin ;)

Enjoy !

- Cam -

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2 : Not Safe<span>**

Le Patron ouvrit difficilement les yeux sous les baisers matinaux d'Elsa qui parcourait sa peau de ses lèvres douces, partant de sa gorge et descendant jusqu'à son torse.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent délicatement, presque tendrement. Le criminel passa sa main dans les cheveux épais de la jeune fille, appréciant le toucher doux des mèches aux reflets roux.

Puis, soudainement, Elsa se dégagea de l'étreinte du débauché et se leva en s'étirant. Le Patron grogna, il n'aimait pas quand sa proie lui échappait !

- J'descends. Prévînt-elle en enfilant un peignoir. Je crève de faim !

- Ok, mais prépare-toi rapidement Gamine, Aujourd'hui, on bouge ! Déclara le criminel.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis encore allongée sur le lit ! Le taquina-t-elle.

Sur cette réplique, la jeune fille dévala les marches et entra dans la cuisine avant de tomber nez à nez avec Le Geek qui galérait à se préparer un petit déjeuner.

- Salut toi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Elsa ! Retourna le gamer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui sauta dans les bras. Attendrie, elle lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de lui demander :

- Mathieu n'est pas encore levé ?

- Non, il bosse sur le prochain épisode, et je pense qu'il est un peu crevé, parce que, d'habitude, il est matinal ! Et c'est pareil pour Maître Panda … Expliqua-t-il avec une petite moue.

- C'est ce que je pensais, et Le Hippie ?

- Lui, il ne se lève pas avant 14h voir 15h … Alors bon, 8h du matin, ça doit être réellement trop tôt pour lui, Quant au Prof, il n'a même pas déjeuné et est parti directement dans son labo et La Fille doit refaire sa manucure et ne sera pas dispo avant une heure minimum. Rajouta le garçon.

Elsa gloussa devant l'air dépité de la victime.

- Bon, tu veux déjeuner quoi ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Tu … Tu me ferais mon déjeuner ?!

- Bah oui, Tu es seul, dans la cuisine, et je m'en voudrais de te laisser mourir de faim ! Et je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ! C'est dangereux, si tu te coupes avec un couteau- ... Commença-t-elle.

- Je prendrais une potion de soin ! La coupa-t-il, son instinct gamer reprenant le dessus.

- Pour l'instant, la potion de soin c'est un bon chocolat chaud ! Alors assieds-toi, je vais te préparer ça ! Rigola-t-elle.

Un grand « OOOOOOUUUUUUUIIIIIII ! » Suivit sa dernière parole et l'instant d'après, Le Geek était installé à table et attendait patiemment la boisson chaude.

Quelques minutes après, Elsa posa une tasse devant lui, un peu de vapeur s'échappait du récipient qui fut vidé très rapidement par le garçon. Ce dernier, son chocolat une fois fini, se retourna vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci explosa de rire en voyant des traces marrons juste au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure du Gamer.

Dans un geste maternel, elle ressuya les résidus de la boisson avant de déposer un petit bisou sur la joue du Geek.

Le gamin, Content comme pas deux, se leva et alla dans sa chambre après avoir remercié Elsa en lui disant que son chocolat était le meilleur du monde.

Voilà maintenant quelques jours que la jeune fille vivait partiellement chez les Sommet. Quelque fois, elle repartait chez elle. Même si elle adorait passer du temps avec la famille, elle préférait être au calme dans son appartement.

Aussi pendant ces quelques jours, Le Patron et elle avaient fait le point sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.

Etait-ce bizarre ? Oui, complètement.

Voulaient-ils être avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Non, en aucun cas.

Pouvaient-ils continuer à avoir une relation sérieuse ? Sûrement.

L'aimait-il ?

Elsa ne lui avait pas posé cette question, inconsciemment, elle avait peur de la réponse. C'était Le Patron, il était connu pour n'avoir aucun sentiment et n'aimer que lui. Quand elle l'avait connu il était manipulateur, cruel et égoïste. A présent, ses vices s'étaient un peu éclipsés pour laisser place à quelqu'un d'attentionné et protecteur, quelque fois gentil et parfois … aimant ? Bien sûr, elle passait de superbe moment avec lui (non, je ne parle pas que du sexe, alors calmez-vous ! Bande de Pervers va ! xD) Mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait, il y avait un pas à franchir, un énorme pas. Il lui avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il l'appréciait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ça ne le serait jamais.

Elsa ne se faisait pas d'illusion, un jour, lointain ou proche, quelque chose de néfaste allait se produire, et ce jour-là, ce serait terrible, soit pour elle, soit pour lui, ou soit pour eux deux.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait, et ça la torturait. Parfois, lorsqu'il la regardait, les yeux dans le vide, l'air terriblement sérieux, elle avait envie de le secouer et de lui hurler « Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses Nom de Dieu ! »

Mais, à chaque fois, cet état ne durait que très peu de temps, et il reprenait très vite son regard acéré et son sourire de loup qu'il portait si bien.

Ce qu'elle vivait avec lui était … extrême. Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle pouvait le haïr. Leur relation était à l'image du feu et de la glace. Ils étaient opposés, et pourtant ils s'attiraient inlassablement.

Dans un petit soupir, Elsa se servit une tasse de café qu'elle but expressément avant de partir se préparer, se demandant où La personnalité allait encore l'emmener.

* * *

><p>Le Patron glissa ses bras sous sa tête et fixa le plafond de sa chambre, son regard se perdit dans la pénombre régnant encore autour de lui.<p>

Cette fille allait le rendre fou, littéralement. Il l'aimait, Dieu qu'il était fou d'elle ! Et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, ça consumait ses veines, son sang, son cœur, son cerveau, il ne réfléchissait plus de la même manière, ne pensait plus comme avant, il agissait différemment, il était simplement différent.

Et le pire c'était qu'il aimait ce changement ! Pourquoi ?! Auparavant il s'éclatait à répandre le mal partout où il allait ! Il adorait tuer, violer, kidnapper … Alors pourquoi ça changeait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il plus envie d'être … mauvais ?

Oh, il ne pensait pas ne plus l'être, il l'était toujours, il avait été conçu pour l'être, et sa nature serait à jamais présente en lui, comme une brûlure au fer blanc, telle une phrase écrite en lettres de feu.

Il savait que sans elle, sans Elsa, il replongerait facilement dans ses anciens défauts, ou qualités …

C'était un tueur, un homme d'action, une personne capable de buter n'importe qui de sang-froid.

Mais, dorénavant, il avait une faiblesse, quelqu'un qui pouvait le toucher, le détruire, le reconstruire, le faire pleurer, le faire rire, sourire, le réduire en cendre et lui redonner courage en un claquement de doigt.

Et ceci l'effrayait.

Il avait l'impression d'être vulnérable, horriblement vulnérable. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, et Elsa, même si elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, avait toutes les cartes en main.

Si elle lui demandait de tuer un homme ou une famille, il le ferait. Sans hésiter. Hommes, femmes, enfants, Il ne regarderait pas.

Et il ne pourrait rien faire contre.

Une machine. C'était une machine à tuer. Une terrible machine contrôlée par une personne normale.

Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Il ne le savait pas.

Mais une chose était sûre, il restait Le Patron, il restait Le plus grand criminel du monde, il restait l'individu le plus dangereux de l'univers. Et ça personne ne lui enlèverait.

Et en aucun cas, En aucun cas, Il avouerait sa faiblesse.

En aucun cas il avouerait qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'Elsa.

* * *

><p>- Je suis prête ! S'exclama Elsa en descendant les escaliers.<p>

Le Patron, habillée de sa fidèle chemise noire et de sa veste assortie, l'attendait à côté de la porte.

La jeune fille le rejoignit et demanda curieuse :

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Surprise Gamine ! Répliqua Le débauché.

Elsa se mordit violemment la lèvre, détestant rester dans l'ignorance, puis, un éclat malicieux brilla dans son regard, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du criminel qui eut un sourire plus que pervers en entendant ce que la jeune fille lui proposait.

- Alors ? Deal ? Lança Elsa d'un air innocent.

- C'est très tentant ce que tu me proposes là, Gamine. Ricana-t-il. Mais je dois refuser, Dieu sait qu'après ce que tu viens de me susurrer c'est très dur de résister mais J'ai donné ma parole, et je la respecte. Aller ! On y va sinon on va être au retard !

Les deux amants sortirent de l'appartement. Elsa, impatiente de découvrir le sujet de la sortie, se demandait si cette « surprise » valait le coup.

Elle n'allait pas être déçue !

* * *

><p>- Elsa Voici Tatiana, et Tatiana voici Elsa …<p>

La jeune fille regarda intensément « L'employée » du Patron, la dévorant des yeux. La femme était grande, fine, sa longue chevelure blonde, presque platine, tombée sur une de ses épaules, et ses yeux verts légèrement gris la dévisageaient intensément. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue ciel qui la mettait réellement en valeur … Surtout sa poitrine d'ailleurs. Elle avait tous les atouts pour devenir mannequin.

- Alors, c'est toi Elsa … Enchantée. Commença Tatiana, jouant de son accent si caractéristique.

La femme lui tendit la main. Elsa la regardait sérieusement, puis après une ou deux secondes d'hésitation, elle répondit au salut.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous ! Proposa Tatiana.

Elle montra trois places libres autour d'une table où ils se dépêchèrent de s'asseoir. Ils étaient sur la terrasse d'un café à Paris même. Beaucoup d'agitation régnait autour d'eux, et pourtant le climat était plutôt calme quoiqu'un peu tendu pour Elsa.

- Vous désirez une boisson ? Demanda naturellement la prostituée.

- Un café pour moi Gamine. Déclara Le Patron.

- Et pour toi Elsa ?

- Rien, Merci. Répondit cette dernière, simplement.

- D'accord ! Je reviens ! S'exclama Tatiana.

Elle partit vers le bar pour passer la commande. Profitant de ce moment de solitude avec Le Patron, Elsa se retourna vers lui et lança :

- C'est quoi ton plan, là ?! Si tu voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose à trois tu n'avais qu'à le dire directement !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes Gamine ?! Grogna-t-il. Tatiana est juste … une bonne amie et ma meilleure-

- -Pute… Et ta meilleure pute ! Une « Amie » Avec qui tu as couché de nombreuses fois ! Répliqua la jeune fille, sèchement.

- C'est son boulot Elsa ! Aboya-t-il.

A l'évocation de son prénom, La concernée se figea. Si Le Patron l'avait appelé comme ça cela signifiait qu'il était réellement énervé.

- Et si ça peut te rassurer. Reprit-il, plus calmement. Je ne couche plus avec elle ! Contente ?! Maintenant tu la ferme. Son travail n'est en aucun cas lié à sa relation avec moi et à la personne qu'elle est. Et c'est une personne bien. Alors un peu de respect ! Gamine !

Elsa se tut instantanément, choquée, mais aussi intimidée. Peut-être avait-il raison. Non, il avait raison. Elle n'avait pas le droit de la juger, elle ne connaissait pas son histoire et devait la respecter. Elle n'avait même pas le droit d'être jalouse ! Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Le Patron la trompait avec elle. Et quand bien-même ! Les termes du « Contrat » étaient clairs : Ils n'étaient pas en couple, Pas d'attache, Il avait sa vie, elle avait la sienne, et ils ne se mêlaient pas des affaires de l'autre. Point.

Tatiana revînt avec deux cafés, le sien, et celui du Patron devant lequel elle déposa délicatement la tasse puis elle regagna sa place, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh … Tatiana … ? Tenta Elsa.

- Oui ?

- Tu es habituée à venir ici ? Questionna-t-elle.

- Oh, Oui, Pendant mes jours de congé je viens souvent. Et j'aide au bar, je n'aime pas quand je fais rien de mes journées. Et puis ça me permet de voir d'autres … visages. Avoua-t-elle, sans perdre son sourire. Et toi, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Et bien … En ce moment … J'ai pris un peu de vacances, mais sinon j'étudie dans une Fac de droit … Annonça Elsa.

- Oh ! Mais c'est trop cool ! Se réjouit Tatiana. Tu as de la famille sur Paris ?

Un grand silence suivit son interrogation.

- Tatiana … Soupira Le Patron.

- Quoi Boss ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? S'inquiéta la prostituée.

La personnalité allait répondre positivement, lorsqu'elle fut coupée par Elsa.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que c'est … un petit peu compliqué … avec ma famille depuis un certain temps, et je m'en sors mieux toute seule. Déclara-t-elle.

- Oh … Je suis désolée … Pardonne moi, je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question… S'excusa Tatiana.

Dans un geste affectueux, elle posa sa main sur celle d'Elsa, lui adressant un regard compatissant et un sourire si chaleureux que la jeune fille sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Cette fille était vraiment gentille. Peut-être même trop. Elsa ne savait pas comment réagir, elle était surprise et interloquée. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seconde que Tatiana était … une connasse ou même une salope ?! C'était la personne la plus gentille qu'elle avait rencontrée !

Après Le Geek et Maître Panda bien sûr !

D'un coup d'œil discret, Elle put apercevoir le sourire satisfait du Patron qui avait gagné son pari. Son ancienne pute personnelle et Sa protégée étaient devenues amies. Assez rapidement d'ailleurs ! Il en était fier, très fier ! Et Elsa savait qu'il allait encore la charrier avec son « Incroyable Exploit »

Cette idée l'amusa, elle releva la tête, planta son regard bleu dans celui vert de Tatiana et murmura un « Merci » étranglé par l'émotion qui la submergeait.

La rencontre se passa dans la bonne humeur et dans la gaieté. Ils passèrent tout le jour ensemble, racontant les multiples histoires qu'ils avaient vécues, les épreuves qu'ils avaient surmontées, les combats qu'ils avaient menés.

A la fin de la journée, ils se séparèrent. Elsa s'était attachée fortement à Tatiana qui, réciproquement, aimait beaucoup la jeune fille.

A présent, la nuit commençait à tomber et Le Patron et Elsa marchaient côte à côte vers l'appartement des Sommet.

- Patron ?

- Hum ?

- Pardon, pour tout à l'heure. Chuchota la jeune fille.

- Pas grave Gamine. La rassura le débauché. Tatiana est quelqu'un de bien, et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle. C'est tout.

- Oui, c'est vrai ... Tiens ! J'ai complètement oublié mais je dois prendre quelques affaires chez moi ! Je te retrouve à l'appart' ! Annonça Elsa.

- Fais attention Gamine… Le loup peut te sauter dessus à tout moment. Ne sois pas trop longue. Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres.

- Je ne le serais pas. Affirma la jeune fille, en rompant le baiser brûlant.

Sur cette parole, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du prédateur et s'éloigna, partant sans attendre vers son appartement.

* * *

><p>Elsa arriva devant la porte du hall de son immeuble. Le froid s'était installé, et ses doigts transis eurent du mal à saisir ses clés.<p>

Ces dernières, pour ne pas arranger sa situation, tombèrent dans la pénombre, et la jeune fille mit un peu de temps à les retrouver. Ses mains tâtèrent le parterre et après plusieurs essais, elle retrouva le trousseau.

Au moment où elle insérait la clé dans la serrure, un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Ses sens en éveil, Elsa se retourna, essayant de scruter l'obscurité, sans succès.

- Sors de là ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Cria-t-elle, pensant que c'était le criminel. Aller ! Dépêche-toi ! J'aime pas attendre dehors !

Elle s'éloigna légèrement de la porte. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'elle vit une ombre furtive passer derrière elle.

Dans un sursaut de terreur, elle essaya de se retourner. Mais trop tard, un bras puissant la saisit à la gorge et un morceau de tissu fut plaqué contre son visage, l'empêchant de respirer.

Elle se débattit un moment, puis, peu à peu, Elle sentit ses jambes devenir terriblement lourdes, quelques picotements s'installèrent dans ses doigts. L'oxygène lui manquait horriblement, et, comme une plume légère et fragile, le sol se déroba sous elle et l'inconscience la frappa.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Fin du chapitre 2~<span>**

_Voilà le chapitre 2 est terminé x)_

_Je sais que vous avez envie de me frapper ... Beaucoup ... _

_Alors je m'en vais dans mon Bunker xD_

_Putain, je suis vraiment Sadique. Et je l'assume xD *Sorry Not Sorry*_

_Le chapitre 3 Arrivera dans 2 semaines x)_

_Vous pouvez vous défouler dans les reviews ! XD Allez y ! _

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam -_


	4. CH3 : Le Message

Coucou les p'tits loups, Je sais que logiquement je devais poster ce chapitre demain, mais c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui. Et j'ai envie de vous faire rager un petit peu :3

Donc, voilà le chapitre 3 ! ^^

Il est un peu plus court que le chapitre 2, désolée :3

Et je passe aux reviews anonymes sans plus tarder ! ^^

_La Geekette : Voilà la suite ! ^^ :3_

_Nom Nom Nom : Déjà j'adore ton pseudo xD Voilà la suite :3 (Et tu m'as bien fait marrer)_

_Panda : Merci petite Pandette :3 Hihi ^^ je suis contente que ça te plaise autant et que tu suives "On Arrive Gamine" comme tu as suivi "Jeu Dangereux" ^^ ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur._

_La Patronne : Non, elle ne tombera pas enceinte x) Intéressant ;)_

_Eloïse : Respire ;) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé à ce point. Il y aura une happy end ^^ t'inquiète, par contre, sans bébés ! xD Très belle phrase ;) J'aime le "Feu/Glace" Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche tellement :3 ^^ Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ... ;)_

Vous connaissez le refrain :

**Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu, qui est complètement libre.**

La couverture de cette fanfic a été faite par la merveilleuse, la puissante et la fille du Roi Lennon **LA SUBLIME ELWENSA** ! :3

(Aller voir son twitter dans mon profil ! ^^)

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre :3 Dégustez-le bien ! :p

Enjoy !

- Cam -

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3 : Le Message<span>**

La porte claqua brusquement, faisant sursauter Les personnalités et Mathieu qui se trouvaient dans le salon.

- Salut les mecs ! S'exclama Le Patron.

Il s'avança vers la famille, sûr de lui et satisfait.

- Alors ? Ça c'est bien passé avec Elsa ? Questionna Innocemment Le Geek.

- Ouais ! T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Répliqua le débauché. Ah et Gamin !

- Hum ?

Mathieu se retourna, sachant pertinemment que c'était lui qui avait été appelé.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans la boite aux lettres ! Ça doit être pour toi ! Déclara la personnalité.

Sur ses paroles, le criminel lança une enveloppe à son créateur qui l'attrapa dans un réflexe parfait.

Quand il pressa l'enveloppe entre ses doigts, il s'aperçut que ce qu'elle contenait était dur et rond. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur … un CD ? Il l'inséra dans le lecteur de son ordinateur, pressé de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

- Patron, tu aurais dû être rentré depuis plus de trente minutes … Grogna Maître Panda.

Le pervers était déjà dans la cuisine, se préparant un café bien relevé.

- Je t'ai manqué la chinoise ? Railla-t-il. Si tu veux on peut s'expliquer dans ma cave, il y a plein d'objets qui n'attendent que toi et ton joli petit cul !

L'ursidé soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, décidant de ne pas relever.

- Si tu veux vraiment savoir où j'étais, je suis passé faire un tour dans mes bordels. De la paperasse m'y attendait ! Expliqua-t-il. La Gamine est ici ?

- Elsa ? Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi … Avoua Maître Panda.

- Bah, si ça se trouve elle est encore à son appart' ! Elle reviendra plus tard … Souffla Le Patron.

- Les mecs …

La voix de Mathieu s'était élevée, forte, claire, et pourtant fébrile et stressée. Juste au ton qu'il avait employé, L'animal et Le criminel savaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de néfaste qui se tramait.

- Oh non …

Le Geek Hoqueta, puis quelques sanglots emplirent la pièce.

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Maître Panda se retourna vers ses frères, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui défilait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, Mathieu s'était placé juste devant.

- Gros, Vous feriez mieux de venir … Appela Le Hippie.

Il semblait terriblement sobre, comme si ce qu'il venait de voir l'avait purgé de toutes les substances illicites qu'il avait consommées.

- Putain ! Ragea Le Patron. Quoi encore ?! On peut pas me laisser boire mon café tranqu-

Soudain, il se stoppa.

En prononçant ces paroles, il s'était avancé vers ses alter-egos présents dans le salon. Ainsi, il s'était assez rapproché pour voir ce qui les paralysait.

Et ça lui glaça le sang.

Le temps s'arrêta, il n'entendait plus rien, seul sa respiration perçait ses tympans, seul son cœur brisait sa cage thoracique.

Non … Impossible … Tout sauf ça …

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, une jeune fille était attachée solidement à une chaise au centre d'une pièce sombre éclairée uniquement par un petit néon qui oscillait légèrement, menaçant de tomber à tout moment. Ses épais cheveux aux reflets roux tombaient devant son visage, le cachant. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, comme si elle avait froid, et elle paraissait inconsciente ou à bout de force.

« Bonjour Monsieur Sommet ! »

Un homme arriva au milieu du champ, dissimulant à moitié sa victime.

Le Patron quitta Elsa des yeux pour regarder celui qu'il allait tuer. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses jambes tremblèrent, en proie à la rage qui le contrôlait entièrement. Contrairement à Mathieu, qui, en voyant l'homme apparaître sur la vidéo, avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas laisser échapper un petit cri de terreur.

Lui et toutes ses personnalités connaissaient horriblement bien cet odieux personnage.

Le Docteur Frédéric. Cette horrible personne qui leur avait fait vivre un enfer avant qu'ils soient libérés par Alexis.

Juste en repensant à cette période maudite, les personnalités et leur créateur frissonnèrent.

En aucun cas ils souhaitaient revivre ça ! Plus Jamais !

« Je pense que vous vous souvenez de moi ! Après tout, nous n'en avions pas fini la dernière fois … » Continua le docteur.

Cette réplique figea tout le monde dans la pièce. Tout le monde à part Le Patron. Son sang était comparable à de la lave en fusion qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Le Docteur avait fait une terrible erreur. Une erreur fatale. Il pensait emprisonner l'animal, mais l'animal était insaisissable.

Le criminel était une bombe à retardement, et le décompte venait de commencer.

« Voilà ce que je vous propose Mathieu : Un échange. Vous contre votre jolie petite amie »

Le Patron s'étrangla. QUOI ?! Il pensait réellement qu'Elsa sortait avec Mathieu ?! Pitié !

Soudain, un mouvement lui indiqua que la jeune fille était sortie de sa torpeur à l'évocation du marché. Avec force elle releva sa tête et cria :

« Non ! Mathieu ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne venez pas pour moi ! C'est trop risqu- »

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, une baffe la cueillit à la joue gauche avec une force impressionnante. Sa chaise se pencha dangereusement en arrière sous la puissance du coup, puis finit par se stabiliser.

Le Patron ferma les yeux une seconde, la bête qui était en lui se révoltait, désirait du sang, de la violence, elle voulait sortir de sa prison, être libre. Avec difficulté, il respira fortement, reprenant son calme et apaisant la montée d'adrénaline encore présente dans ses veines.

« Je sais que vous allez accepter. Alors Rendez-vous dans deux jours, à l'ancien asile. Ah et, venez seul ! Je suis sûr que Vos ''personnalités'' Seront bien au chaud dans votre crâne ! » Poursuivit Le docteur.

Cette phrase mit fin à l'enregistrement vidéo.

Avec une main fébrile, Mathieu retira le CD de l'ordinateur et le rangea dans l'enveloppe, comme à son origine, pensant que cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que la frontière en papier allait les protéger.

Un ange passa, Aucune personnalité ne parla pendant près de dix minutes.

- On fait quoi Mathieu ?

Le Geek avait posé cette question d'une voix faible et apeurée.

Le créateur releva les yeux et détailla ses personnalités.

Le Hippie et Le Geek étaient terrifiés, Maître Panda cachait difficilement sa peur d'être encore enfermé et Le Patron était trop en colère pour laisser paraître quoique ce soit.

Et pourtant malgré toutes leurs différences, ils étaient reliés entre eux par un même et unique objectif. Sauver Elsa.

Alors pourquoi était-il si réticent ? Pourquoi ne voyait-il que les risques ? Pourquoi son courage l'abandonnait-il à un tournant si décisif ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas prendre de décision.

Son cœur lui disait de courir et d'aller sauver la jeune fille car il ne pouvait pas laisser Le Patron seul. Mais sa raison lui disait de fuir pendant qu'il était encore temps, et de s'en aller loin avec ses personnalités.

- Gros ?

La voix du Hippie le sortit de ses pensées noires. Mathieu prit sa tête dans ses mains, soupirant douloureusement.

Il avait l'impression que la torture venait de commencer.

- Mathieu ? Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Maître Panda.

Le youtubeur se retourna et planta son regard bleu ciel dans celui sombre et voilé de sa première personnalité.

- Patron … Murmura-t-il.

Le débauché comprit. Le créateur lui laissait les rennes, c'était à lui de faire un choix maintenant.

Ses frères se retournèrent vers lui. Le criminel saisit une clope et la porta à ses lèvres en l'allumant. Il tira profondément une taffe puis expira lentement la fumée grisâtre.

Il retira sa cigarette de sa bouche et Déclara d'une voix grave, sombre, menaçante et dangereuse :

- On le trouve, on le bute, et on récupère la Gamine.

* * *

><p>L'homme appuya sur le bouton marchearrêt de sa caméra, stoppant net l'enregistrement. Il récupéra ensuite la carte SD et la glissa dans une poche de son jean. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à graver ce message si précieux sur un CD et le tour était joué !

Son plan était parfait ! Enfin, son plan, pas complètement. Après tout, il l'avait confectionné avec une autre personne … ou un autre individu. Ils voulaient tous les deux Mathieu. Le docteur faisait le sale boulot en échange de la protection de son collègue.

Ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un échange de bon procédé.

- Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir.

La voix faible de la prisonnière retentit dans la pièce vide.

Le kidnappeur s'était figé. N'avait-elle jamais appris à la fermer ?!

D'un pas menaçant, il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur. D'un geste doux trahissant sa violence incontrôlable, il plaça deux doigts sous le menton de la jeune fille et releva son visage vers le sien, plantant son regard froid dans celui brûlant de colère de son otage.

- Et pourquoi es-tu aussi sûre de toi ? Susurra-t-il.

- Parce que je le sais. Vous n'êtes qu'un connard qui ne sait pas dans quoi il met les pieds. Répliqua-t-elle calmement.

Son insolence piqua profondément le docteur qui arriva derrière elle rapidement et lui saisit les cheveux avant de les tirer brutalement vers lui.

La chaise bascula vers l'arrière, les jambes d'Elsa quittèrent le sol. Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

Elle sentit le souffle de l'homme effleurer son oreille gauche avant de l'entendre murmurer :

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une petite salope qui risque de regretter la gentillesse dont j'ai fait preuve à ton égard.

Un ange passa, et soudain, La jeune fille commença à glousser, puis à rire.

Le docteur, surpris, ne réagit pas.

Elle riait maintenant à gorge déployée et ne se retenait pas. Elle en pleurait même.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ?!

Il serra les dents et lâcha la tête de sa prisonnière, donnant une petite impulsion puissante qui fit craquer sa nuque.

- Pourquoi tu te marres ? Aboya-t-il, contrôlant difficilement son agacement.

Il dut attendre qu'Elsa reprenne son souffle. Puis finalement elle chuchota en le défiant du regard :

- Parce que vous pensez encore pouvoir vous échapper. Mais il va vous trouver … et il va vous démolir. S'il est de bonne humeur il ne vous torturera pas mais je doute qu'il sera content de voir ce que vous m'avez fait.

- Mathieu est trop gentil et faible pour faire quoique ce soit. Retourna le docteur du tac au tac.

La jeune fille fit preuve de beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas replonger dans une crise de fou rire.

Sérieusement ? Il pensait vraiment qu'il s'agissait encore de Mathieu ?! Il était si naïf !

- Peut-être que je ne parle pas de Mathieu … Marmonna Elsa.

- Ah ouais ? Et qui d'autre ? Ses personnalités ne sont pas humaines, et par conséquent, ne peuvent pas avoir de sentiments. Déclara L'homme.

Son ignorance était son point faible. La jeune fille savait qu'elle devait l'entretenir pour avoir une chance de le piéger.

- Si vous le dîtes, Vous êtes celui qui l'a étudié pendant plusieurs semaines. Moi je ne suis qu'une petite amie qu'il peut remplacer à tout moment ! Avoua-t-elle avec nonchalance.

Le docteur resta un moment sceptique, avant de s'éloigner d'elle, toujours soucieux.

- Pour te punir d'être si irrespectueuse … Commença-t-il.

- Quoi ? Vous allez me fouetter ? Le coupa-t-elle, avec un sourire provocant aux lèvres.

- Ne me tente pas, fillette ! Tu seras privée de repas aujourd'hui et peut-être demain. On verra si tu seras un peu plus coopérative avec le ventre vide ! Ricana-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, et posa sa main sur la poignée en ferraille avant de se retourner vers Elsa.

- Essaie de ne pas faire des cauchemars, ça serait tellement dommage que tu ne dormes pas ! Railla-t-il.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il éteignit la lumière et disparut derrière la porte qu'il claqua bruyamment.

L'obscurité, le froid, la solitude firent naître au plus profond de la victime une peur qu'elle avait connue autrefois. Elle la pensait enfuie dans les souvenirs du passé.

Mais en un claquement de doigts, elle était ressortie, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Les murs semblaient se rapprocher d'elle à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait, l'oppressant de plus en plus, l'emprisonnant dans ses démons qui revenaient la hanter.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues pâles et sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, les monstres de son passé se jetèrent sur elle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~Fin du chapitre~<span>**

_Voilà le chapitre 3 est fini ^^_

_Je sais que vous avez envie de me tuer, et de me torturer et de me violer, encore, puis de me manger._

_Et pour une fois vous avez raison. xD_

_Le chapitre 4 arrive dans 2 semaines ! ;)_

_Petite ou Grosse review ? :p_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam -_


	5. CH4 : Prisonnière

Coucou les p'tits loups ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 de "On Arrive Gamine !"

Déjà, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard ^^ En réalité, j'ai eu un passage à vide, et je ne savais pas comment commencer ce chapitre, et ça m'a vraiment beaucoup perturbé x) BREF !

Je l'ai fini aujourd'hui, à 1h00 du matin, alors s'il y a quelques petites fautes d'accords veuillez me pardonner ^^" (Je l'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais parfois je n'arrive pas à les trouver !)

Bon, on passe tout de suite aux reviews anonymes ^^

_NOM NOM NOM : (Putain, j'aime vraiment ton pseudo xD) Je sais que tu aimes quand ça fait mal ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! (fufufu xD)_

_La Geekette : Merci Beeeeeaaaauuuuuuuuuccccccccooooooouuuuuuupppppppp ! C'est une très bonne hypothèse ^^ Mais je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé :3_

_Roronoa615 : Le rythme de parution peut varier, je préfère prendre mon temps et vous sortir un chapitre cool et travaillé donc ce n'est pas la peine de me demander "Quand sortira le prochain chapitre" Parce que : Tu n'es pas inscrit(e) et donc je ne peux pas te répondre et ensuite, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Ensuite pour le docteur, il va falloir attendre encore. Merci beaucoup ^^_

COMME D'HABITUDE J'ECRIRAIS ! COMME D'HABITUDE JE PUBLIERAIS ! COMME D'HABITUDE JE/SBAFF/

Comme d'habitude :

**Les personnalités appartiennent à Mathieu qui est un homme libre d'après la déclaration des droits de l'homme et du citoyen.** (= Oui cette phrase est longue, COMME MA BI/SBAM/ J'en ai pas ...)

La couverture de la Fanfic a été faite encore et toujours par la **Sublime et Talentueuse Elwensà**. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point **je suis fière de toi Ma belle** :') (Allez voir **son Twitter dans mon profil** ! o/)

Bon je vous laisse avec ce Chapitre que vous avez tant voulu ^^

Je vous retrouve en bas x3

Enjoy !

- Cam -

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4 : Prisonnière<span>**

_Elle pleurait, pourtant elle avait tout fait pour retenir ses larmes. Mais c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas._

_- Tu sortiras quand tu auras cessé d'être faible ! Avait-elle dit._

_Et maintenant elle se retrouvait dans une cave froide, seule, cloîtrée contre un mur. _

_Sa mère savait bien qu'elle était naturellement claustrophobe, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ?_

_Elsa tremblait, ses tressaillements accompagnés de sanglots ne faisaient que s'empirer._

_Soudain elle se figea lorsqu'un petit couinement émana de l'autre bout de la pièce. _

_La petite fille releva lentement son visage strié de gouttes salées de ses bras, et tendit l'oreille. _

_Des crissements fins se firent entendre, et la fillette se rendit compte rapidement de quoi il s'agissait. _

_Des rats._

_Il y en avait partout._

_Ces bestioles horribles se logeaient dans tout et n'importe quoi, ici, en l'occurrence, c'était la cave._

_Elsa frissonna. Elle détestait ces vermines. Effrayée, elle rapprocha ses genoux de son torse, et s'enfonça dans le coin du mur, enlacée par le froid, protégée par les ombres, accueillie par la peur._

* * *

><p>Un bruit sourd se répercuta dans la cellule.<p>

Elsa se réveilla en sursaut. Où était-elle ? Ah oui, Pendant un instant, elle avait espéré être dans les bras du Patron, comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle avait "emménagée" chez les Sommet.

- Alors Chérie ? On a faim ?

La voix ironique et cynique du docteur finit de sortir la prisonnière de sa rêverie. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et se pencha. Son souffle putride arriva sur le visage de la jeune fille qui détourna la tête avec dégoût.

- Si tu étais plus ... coopérative tu pourrais avoir de quoi reprendre des forces... Susurra-t-il.

- Oh... vous êtes si gentil ... Retourna-t-elle avec ironie.

Violemment, il la saisit à la gorge et la serra progressivement. La jeune fille essaya en vain de respirer, ses jambes s'agitèrent dans un réflexe instinctif d'un animal qui voulait s'échapper.

Elle sentit ses membres peser lourdement, comme s'ils étaient en béton. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était accrochée à un boulet qui l'attirait vers le fond, la noyant peu à peu.

Des étoiles apparurent dans son champ de vision qui commençait à s'obscurcir. Au bord de l'asphyxie, elle tenta de se débattre dans un dernier sursaut.

Le docteur Frédéric, lui, prenait un malin plaisir à voir sa victime se tortiller, recherchant activement l'oxygène qui lui manquait.

Puis, il se souvint que lui et son « collègue » avaient terriblement besoin d'elle vivante.

Alors, dans un geste brutal, il libéra la gorge frêle d'Elsa qui inspira profondément dans un râle de douleur. Une quinte de toux la prit tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Tu as de la chance, Fillette ! Grogna-t-il.

L'homme passa ses doigts dans les cheveux épais et soyeux de la jeune fille, Respirant son odeur tentatrice. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

La prisonnière releva la tête et sursauta en sentant les lèvres de son geôlier se poser sur son cou.

Il y avait quelques semaines, elle aurait perdu ses moyens, elle aurait été pétrifiée par la peur, elle aurait été dépassée.

Elle aurait été faible.

Plus maintenant.

Dans un geste puissant, Elle lança son pied dans la jambe du docteur. Un craquement sinistre s'échappa de sa rotule, et, déstabilisé, il tomba à terre.

Elsa eut un sourire satisfait en le voyant agenouillé devant elle. Avec une vitesse déconcertante, elle plongea ses dents dans la gorge de l'homme, encore sonné, et arracha violemment un morceau de sa chair.

Vivement, elle recula, les lèvres ensanglantées. Son tortionnaire, lui, hurla de douleur et plaqua sa main gauche là où il avait été blessé. Ses doigts commencèrent à trembler au fur et à mesure que le sang coulait, dégoulinant sur sa peau claire et tachant sa chemise grise.

Une étincelle de peur mêlée à de la colère apparut dans ses yeux fuyants.

Avec difficulté, il se releva et se précipita vers la sortie en trébuchant avant de se rattraper à la poignée de la porte et de l'ouvrir. Il disparut derrière le métal et Elsa put entendre les bruits de ses pas qui s'éloignaient de plus en plus.

Un haut-le-cœur la prit lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait encore du sang dans la bouche. Sans attendre, elle cracha le liquide rouge.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait réagi si brutalement, elle devenait quelque chose d'inconnu pour elle. Quelque chose de monstrueux.

Et elle ne regrettait pas. Elle se laissait envahir par ce sentiment cuisant et incontrôlable. Celui de la puissance. Celui qui faisait bouillir la rage en elle, celui qui contrôlait son corps, celui qui la faisait agir.

Celui qui la forçait à survivre.

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser la bête sortir de sa cage.

Et pourtant, là, dans cette prison, là où elle paraissait si vulnérable et fragile, là où elle ne pouvait rien faire, là où elle était prisonnière, c'était elle, la personne la plus dangereuse.

Pas à cause de ce qu'elle était devenue, mais à cause de ce qu'elle représentait.

Un détonateur qui venait d'activer une bombe qui pouvait exploser à tout moment.

Et cette bombe était Le Patron.

Elle savait qu'il allait venir la chercher, et c'était ce qui l'effrayait.

Il se jetait tout droit dans la gueule du loup. Et il allait avoir besoin de réfléchir pour contourner ces pièges.

Or, Le Patron était une personne qui réfléchissait avec ses tripes, avec sa rage et son instinct, et non avec son cerveau.

Et c'était sûrement son principal défaut.

* * *

><p>Le Patron ferma les poings, quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine s'échappèrent de ses paumes et s'écrasèrent par terre. Son corps était aussi tendu qu'un arc, ses jambes tremblaient, et son visage semblait figé.<p>

L'enregistrement était fini depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et il avait pris une décision qu'il devait honorer.

Personne n'avait bougé de la pièce. Le Panda était resté à côté de lui et Le Hippie et Le Geek encerclaient encore Mathieu assis sur le canapé.

Quant au Prof et à la Fille, ils étaient absents depuis le début de l'après-midi, sûrement à cause de la féministe qui avait fait encore du lèche vitrine.

Les phrases du docteur Frédéric résonnaient en boucle dans la tête du débauché. Non, il ne pouvait accepter ça. Il savait depuis le début qu'il la mettait en danger ! Et il avait laissé ça arriver.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'apercevoir que c'était de sa faute. D'ailleurs était-ce vraiment à cause de lui ?

Après tout, cet enfoiré de savant ne voulait que Mathieu.

Et si son créateur avait pris une arme et avait fini le boulot, Elsa n'en serait pas là.

Dans un grognement de rage, Le Patron saisit son 9 mm rangé, comme toujours, dans une des poches intérieures de sa veste.

Et soudain, devant les regards surpris et effrayés de ses alter-egos, il pointa son flingue vers Mathieu qui sauta sur ses pieds.

- Mec … tu fais quoi là … ? Questionna Maître Panda, le plus calmement possible.

- Ferme ta gueule ! Aboya Le criminel.

Brusquement et rapidement, ce dernier chargea son arme, préparant la potentielle balle présente dans le canon de l'arme. Le Youtuber, lui, leva les mains en signe de paix, mais Le Débauché n'était pas de cet avis.

- Patron … reste calme … Chuchota le créateur.

- Que je reste calme ?! QUE JE RESTE CALME ?! Répéta-t-il en haussant le ton. La Gamine est là-bas ! Seule ! Attachée ! Ligotée ! Emprisonnée ! Torturée ! Tout ça par TA faute ! Parce que tu n'as pas eu assez de couilles pour te salir les mains ! Parce que tu as empêché Alexis de le tuer ! Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! Et de ta putain de conscience ! Si tu m'avais libéré, J'aurais pu le faire ! J'aurais pu le tuer ! Le détruire ! L'exterminer ! A MAINS NUS S'IL LE FALLAIT ! Mais tu étais trop FAIBLE ! Tu avais trop peur de te rebeller ! Tu n'as jamais rien tenté lorsque tu étais dans cet asile merdique ! Ils t'ont séquestré, menotté, Ils nous ont enlevés de toi ! Ils nous ont séparés !_ « Je suis eux, ils sont moi, nous sommes presque indivisibles »_ MON CUL OUAIS ! Tu peux très bien te passer de nous ! Tu te fous de ce qui peut nous arriver ! Et ce qui me tue c'est de devoir te supporter ! Tu n'es qu'un Lâche qui cache sa solitude derrière ses personnalités !

La voix du Patron résonna longtemps, toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'étaient tues.

Le mafieux, pris dans sa colère, n'avait pas remarqué que Mathieu, au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, s'était avancé vers lui.

Désormais, il était si proche que le canon de l'arme n'était qu'à quelques faibles millimètres de son torse.

Créateur et Créature se dévisagèrent, l'un froid comme la glace, l'autre brûlant comme le feu. Ils étaient les extrêmes, ils étaient les opposés, ils étaient le parfait équilibre, ils étaient les vices et les qualités.

Ils n'avaient jamais vécu l'un sans l'autre, c'était inconcevable.

Le Patron était apparu le premier, il avait toujours été là. Mais avant qu'il puisse avoir son propre corps, il avait habité son esprit.

C'était lui qui avait forcé Mathieu à accoster une jeune fille assez mignonne qui lui faisait les yeux doux.

C'était lui qui avait répondu aux pseudos « parents » du garçon lorsqu'ils le rabaissaient.

C'était lui qui avait fait marrer les amis de son créateur alors que celui-ci ne voulait qu'être seul.

Et C'était lui qui, encore et encore, avait pris le contrôle de Mathieu lorsque ce dernier s'était fait violemment tabasser. Et à chaque fois que cela s'était produit, Le Patron avait toujours gagné, et l'adolescent était revenu couvert de bleus chez lui, cachant à ses parents la vérité.

A cette époque, Le Patron ne se souciait de rien et malgré tout, il cohabitait plutôt bien avec son hôte. Puis deux autres personnalités s'étaient ajoutées à la liste pendant les années « Hippie et Technologie » de Mathieu.

Le trio infernal s'était formé à cette époque. Et il n'avait pas changé depuis.

Et voici qu'à présent, cette famille allait être déchirée et déchiquetée en petits morceaux.

- Je sais que tu es en colère … Commença le youtuber. Et je te comprends mais ne fais pas de conneries, réfléchis avant de faire quoique ce soit.

- Tu n'as pas de conseil à me donner ! Tu as passé ta vie à avoir peur ! Tu as passé ta vie à craindre le regard des gens ! Asséna Le Patron, d'une voix forte.

- Oui, tu as entièrement raison, j'ai été lâche, j'ai été con, j'ai été égoïste, j'ai été effrayé, j'ai été … faible. Et si c'était à refaire, je ne le referais pas de cette manière. Avoua Mathieu.

- Tu essaies de te faire pardonner ?! C'est trop tard Gamin ! Cracha Le débauché, menaçant.

- Non, je n'essaie pas de me faire pardonner. Répondit tout simplement le créateur. Je te demande juste de faire le bon choix.

Et sur cette réplique, le jeune homme colla sa cage thoracique contre le canon de l'arme. Le pistolet était placé à l'endroit même où le cœur de Mathieu battait sauvagement, comme s'il voulait s'échapper. Néanmoins, il tâcha de paraître calme et raisonné.

Le Patron, lui, serrait son 9 mm avec force, tressaillant légèrement. Les doigts sur la détente, il pouvait tirer à tout moment, et assouvir son désir. Mais était-ce réellement le bon choix ?

Non, ça ne l'était pas. Et pourtant qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de voir son créateur tomber à terre dans une mare de sang. Cette pensée le fit frissonner.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Si tu veux tirer, je ne t'empêche pas … Chuchota le jeune homme.

- Mathieu … Murmura Le Geek, d'une voix frêle.

- Reste en dehors de ça, sale gosse. Répliqua sèchement le youtuber.

Le Patron rencontra le regard de Mathieu, franc, puissant, froid et confiant. Il était si semblable au sien à cet instant. Il lui rappelait d'où il venait. Et même s'il luttait pour garder sa colère, cette dernière commençait à se dissiper progressivement.

Sa main se crispa sur son arme fétiche.

Le créateur ferma les yeux doucement, s'abandonnant à la décision de sa personnalité. Le criminel serra les dents et approcha son index de la détente sur laquelle il commença à appuyer doucement, savourant l'instant qui se présentait à lui.

Mathieu respirait profondément, il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui. Il n'entendait pas Maître Panda qui essayait en vain de s'interposer, il n'entendait pas Le Geek qui sanglotait, il n'entendait pas Le Hippie qui s'était levé pour essayer d'apaiser les tensions.

Il n'entendait pas le souffle puissant du Patron dans le même état que lui.

Et soudain, la déflagration. Un bruit sec, fort, et brutal retentit dans toute la pièce.

Le youtuber arrêta de respirer. Son cœur manqua un battement, ses jambes se ramollirent. Et il eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

Pas un bruit. Pas un craquement. Pas un bourdonnement. Pas une étincelle de lumière.

Rien. Il n'y avait qu'une étendue noire à perte de vue.

Alors c'était ça la mort ? Ce n'était pas si exceptionnel !

Soudain Mathieu hoqueta de surprise, Quelqu'un venait de le saisir au torse et d'empoigner avec force son T-Shirt, le soulevant du sol.

Le jeune homme inspira bruyamment et ouvrit rapidement les yeux.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il n'était pas … Ah, non, il n'était pas mort et était bien vivant !

La première chose qu'il vit fut les lunettes sombres du Patron qui était nez à nez avec lui.

Il semblait lui grogner quelque chose.

- … Et Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie ! La prochaine fois, je ne te raterais pas ! Gamin !

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. La personnalité lâcha violemment son créateur qui tomba à terre sur les fesses (= Détail crucial xD).

Instinctivement, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une explication à sa « résurrection » miraculeuse et il finit par la trouver.

Derrière lui, Un trou avait déformé le mur dans lequel la balle s'était logée, une longue fissure remontait le long de l'impact, marquant à jamais la pierre.

- Mathieu ! Ça va ?! Demanda précipitamment Le Geek en se ruant vers lui.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Le rassura-t-il.

Il se releva en chancelant légèrement, encore perturbé par ce choc psychologique.

- Maître Panda, téléphone au Prof et dis-lui qu'on a besoin de lui ici et qu'il faudrait qu'il se magne le cul pour rentrer ! Déclara-t-il, d'une voix autoritaire.

- Ça marche ! Acquiesça l'ursidé.

- On va aller chercher Elsa ! S'exclama Mathieu.

Le créateur croisa le regard de sa personnalité originelle. Et dans leurs yeux si différents et pourtant si ressemblants, une même étincelle apparut.

Celle de la vengeance.

* * *

><p><strong><span>~ Fin du chapitre 4 ~<span>**

_Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a plut les p'tits loups ?_

_Vous avez des hypothèses pour la suite ? ^^_

_Je pense que comme j'ai fini "La Fille du Feu" Je posterais soit un OS (Geek/Patron) Soit une mini Fanfic toute mimi x3_

_Vous verrez bien ! o/_

_En tout cas, le chapitre 5 arrive dans 2 semaines ^^_

_Petite ou Grosse review ? x3_

_Kiss & Peace_

_- Cam -_


End file.
